Complications
by Byebyecll
Summary: Mating Season has just arrived and Sasuke is a bit shy about confessing his love to Naruto. Naruto is the one who tries to help encourage Sasuek, but figures how the Uchiha's reason for acting weird around him.


This is for DeidaraFanGrl from DA. Please enjoy~

Ch 1

Two cheerful birds landed on a branch near a classroom window and chirped about the special season that had arrived. For most animals, mating season occured during spring. Especially for the hybrids of Konoha. Usually people age 17 or older would participate in this glourious season to find a mate and start a family.

Naruto glanced at the birds twittering outside and sighed. He ignored the teacher as they went on and on about a test next Friday. The Kitsune simply leaned back in his chair and yawned.

Naruto had just turned 17 not long ago and grew a couple of inches since his birthday, but he grew more than a couple of inches in height. When he woke up on the morning of his 17th birthday, he noticed 9 beautiful, copper red tails, with white tips, and two sensitive white tuffed ears as he looked at himself in the mirror that morning. Also, his pupils had become slits and were surrounded by a small slit of red. To the other students, he was a demon.

He glanced around the room to see his other matured students. Some had pink bunny features while others had dog features or cat features. One person would always attract his attention the most, and that was Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke was Nekrowa, or a neko with crow wings. His glorious wings were jet black and had a blue gleam to them while his tail and ears were jet black as well, excluding the white tuffs in his ears. His family was truely one of a kind, compared to the other famlies in Konoha.

Sasuke could feel the blonde's gaze burn aginst his back as he pretended to listen to the teacher. He flicked his ear and stood up as the bell rang for the end of the school day. He started to gather his stuff, but was pushed by a couple of students who were next to him.

"Where do you think your going Nekrowa?" One of them asked as he slid sasuke's things off his desk. The female student just laughed and crossed her arms.

"Home. Now goodbye." Sasuke said as he picked his things off of the floor and packed them into his bag.

"Good, because it is mating season and we don't want competition on getting Naruto. Stay away from him freak." The female student said with a soft, but threatening tone.

Sasuke left the room silently and walked to his locker where he opened it and made himself look like he was reaching for somthing in the back corner of his locker, but truely, he was sobbing. He was always the quiet, cool one of the room, which made him the easiest to be made fun of. He was mostly made fun of for liking the most known person in the scool, Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Why are you crying?"He asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Its nothing, really." Sasuke said pulling out of his locker and cleaning the tears off hsi face.

"No, its somthing! now Tell!" Naruto said smiling gently at the nekrowa.

"...."

"Oh come on, i won't tell anyone!"

"Fine. I like someone but...others dissaprove of it and make fun of me for liking them." Sasuek said with a sad sigh.

"........Are you talking about Sakura? Psh, who cares if others dissaprove. Go up to the person you like and tell them your feelings! It wouldn't hurt anybody." Naruto said with a grin as he pat Sasuke's head.

Sasuke looked up at him with a little blush on his face and flicked his ears.

"What if it was you?" Sasuke said turning away, covering his face.

".....what do you mean?" Naruto said as he turned the Uchiha around and moves his hands out of the way to look him in the eye.

" Well...Its you who I like." Sasuke said avoiding Naruto's gaze.

".......Awesome. See, now was it that hard?"Naruto said with his well known fox grin.

"Truth be told, I like you too Sasuke. You are unique and that is what makes you special. i would be honored if you were my , and by the way, if anybody picks on you, tell me." Naruto said petting Sasuke's head and scratching hsi ear.

"R-really?! Thank you!" Sasuke said giving Naruto a big hug while purring.

The Kitsune just laughed and held Sasuke's hand as they walked out of the school. Sasuke had a little blush to his face as the walked out of the school, seeing all the people stare at them. Naruto had his head held high as is showing off his new boyfriend to the world.

A group of students watched as the new couple left the school territory. They then started to plan out their revenge on Sasuke...

To be continued~


End file.
